Minecraft Stories
by Kevz1436
Summary: Hey guys, this was for all fans of Minecraft (even for someone who picked this one). I made this one for you guys, I don't own Minecraft
1. Mobs and Mods

**Somewhere in Cubix Region..**

 **5pm**

 **In a peaceful land of Arcane City, capitol of Cubix Region, has been overwhelmed with the king's parade on their success after the war. The floats on the parade appeared like floats made of diamond as the king's throne was located on the middle part of the parade, which it appeared as 'The Blue Swan.' The people rejoiced with happiness and pride to the land as the marching band keeps playing music until they reach to the other parts of the region.**

 **Somewhere under Arcane City is the underground graveyard for any disappearing residents of Arcane City. Suddenly, inside the mausoleum resides the evil phantom of the dead named Klanas. He was responsible for all of the evil plans to be crowned as king of Cubix Region on his own. Klanas doesn't have legs as a phantom, but he also wears a dark brown leather cloak around him with a shadowy figure on the front with revealing purple eyes at his head. Klanas had heard of his brother Konan (which is the king), made him furious he nearly took advantage of defeating him. "Why my dear brother has to be king instead of me! I will..take over his throne to be me..yeah, as a king and I am talking to myself."**

 **6pm**

 **When Klanas appeared in Arcane City, he teleported into the deep forest full of ocelots, cows, and horses in this beautiful biome. The biome appeared to be full of trees and where Klanas stood up is right in front of the Huge willow tree. Klanas looked around the biome and found wood, stone, and much dirt around him. "If I can't defeat my brother, then they can." Klanas used his telekinesis to lift wood, stone, and dirt as he first stacked the stones into a large box with a rectangular opening then carves the wood into some gears for the machines. When the gears are built, he turned them into brass gears then placed them in the machine and finally...inserting the dirt as fuel for the machine.**

 **Now the machine is already built, Klanas thinks of a unit that will be good enough the destroy the king. But he stopped, and starts to think through about the mobs and thought, 'How about combing the elements together to make a rare mob!' Under his cloak, he grabbed 10 ender eyes on his dark hand and inserts them in the machine as it starts to mix them into a rare mob. As a mob got out of the machine, it appeared to be a black zombie with purple eyes and can teleport on short distances. "I finally made my own mob! Now, I gotta make more! Muhahaha..."**

 **As he was enjoying making his rare mobs, he started inserting more things in the machine with a shark, wood, coal ores, and mostly..shovels. Suddenly, there are only four mobs came out of the machine as Klanas went back to the graveyard underground, taking the machine with him. The next day, the parade stopped, and the king went back into his castle as he called his 'Golden Brigade' to take on sentry duty on the city.**

 **9pm**

 **As the brigade soldiers patrolled the city, one of them separated in ways: The first one was Eric, taking the left. The second one was Damien, taking the straight path and Kevin was taking the right path. First, Eric was patrolling the left side on Arcane City, holding a golden sword and a shield. He watched the houses as the villagers waved at him then he waves back and walks. He stops at infront of the pub with the party racking with villagers and lights on. Suddenly, he encounters a mob in front of him. The mob appears to have shovels made in different resources like gold, iron, diamond, and wood. The head appears to be made of stone with glowing red eyes staring at Eric. Once it stares at Eric, it starts throwing shovels at Eric before he gets to make a move. Eric then blocks them with his shield. Eric realized that the mob with shovels around him looks like a blaze in the Nether. Eric was lucky that he can fight him. While the Shovel Blaze shoots more shovels at Eric, he blocks with his shield then charges at the blaze and bashes it with his shield. The Shovel blaze has only one more shovel left, so he swung his sword at the blaze, meeting its defeat. Eric was already clear..until, he saw more mobs in the same path as he took.**

 **Eric then runs through Damien's path then impaled a blueish shark-like zombie on the side of the face, then rushes with Damien to the path where Kevin encounters a wooden figure walking towards him. Before the wooden figure attacks, Eric swings his sword at the wooden figure, leaving a big scratch mark on the back. Then, Damien cuts the wooden figure's head off with a golden axe. Eric, Damien, and Kevin met each other after the first three mob encounters on their paths. They talked to each other about those encounters as they never leave a scratch on them.**

 **Eric: What are those mobs?**

 **Kevin: I dunno. Must be one of Klanas' evil doings**

 **Damien: I knew it. Lucky we defeated the three of them at the first try, now we need to rest**

 **Eric: I dunno 'bout that**

 **Damien: Why not?**

 **Kevin: Try looking at that huge shadow**

 **The three soldiers looked at the huge shadow in front of them. As they already looked in front, a huge creature appears large like an iron golem. It appears like a golem made of coal with yellow eyes. The presence of the golem appears look like the iron golem covered in coal.**

 **Damien: Guys! We need to defeat this thing!**

 **Eric: I got it!**

 **Eric puts out and opened his laptop as the golem watches Eric typing something. As he types on his laptop, a cannon appeared in front of Kevin along with TNT boxes. "Damien! Ready to launch!" As Kevin aimed his cannon at the golem, the golem has the right time to attack the three soldiers. When Kevin shoot the TNT, it hits the golem's body that drops coal on him. "Keep firing!" Yelled Eric as he throw TNT boxes at the golem, making it disoriented. When they stopped, the golem appears to be tired and beaten. The gang had ran out of TNT boxes and there is nothing to launch. So, the gang had an idea.**

 **"If we can use a meathead to blast that thing, it won't bother us any longer. It's gonna take a muscle to take that thing down" appointed Damien as he prefers to be himself. Kevin puts Damien on the cannon then Eric lights it up as the golem was nearly replenished while crouching. The cannon fires Damien with his fist up and a cool smile. At the right time, Damien punched the golem's head.**

 **The next day, the phantom got out of the kingdom and saw everything they way it was. He has failed...again. "Well, I did fail for that much. I still have my machine.. mob.. creating.. thingy. I'm going to take over Arcane City some other time." As a sign of defeat, Klanas went back underground and watched TV while slouching on his couch. Eh, maybe its a good time 'now' for him to slack off.**


	2. Crazy Craft

**9:30pm**

 **Somewhere in the Night...**

* * *

 **It was a dark night in the forest. The trees seemed to be shaking the leaves which it makes a 'whoosh' sound.. The surroundings seemed to be quiet..except for footsteps. Behind those footsteps was a person with a black pointy-hat worn on some head of a villager and wears a purple cloak with black boots. Also, it has a wart on the nose and appears out of the forest as..The Witch.**

 **The witch then grew tired of all the walking, so she made a small hut made of wooden planks. Inside the hut was her cauldron, some books of magic, and a bed behind the cauldron. The witch looked very, very tired as she went to her cozy bed and sleeps. Suddenly, a noise was heard somewhere, making the witch jump over the bed with her hat flew almost out of the hut.**

 **The witch woke up fast and raced outside of the hut with her armed poison potions and her wand. When she looked around, there's nobody around, but the forest seemed to be in different shapes. The forest appears to be bending like almost forming a word. One of them has a creeper face on it when crashed.**

* * *

 **The noise appeared again, making the witch jump for the second time. This time, after the tree crashed to the ground, the trees now form a name of 'Steve' which makes the witch looked suspicious about the sound from nowhere.**

 **Now, the sound came out again, with even a loud drilling sound coming from the mountains. The drilling sound is making the ground go zigzag all the way to the hut. The witch looked at her hut explode in pieces, leaving the cauldron and the bed still on ground. The witch had enough about the crazy sounds coming from nowhere, so she stood up on her cauldron with her eyebrows drawing from her face revealing her mad state.**

* * *

 **She first add some ingredients made out of fermented spider eyes and some potions like water bottle, poison potion, potion of leaping, and a potion for night vision. Then, she mixed all of them in her cauldron and made some potions of weakness, slowness, harming, and invisibility.**

 **She was ready to discover the strange sound, wearing a hockey mask with dotted holes on the mouth with round holes for eyes and a red mark on the forehead. This mask resembles the Jason mask in her villager size. She has her potions stored under her cloak as she ran off into the mountains for the noise.**

* * *

 **She stopped on her knees behind the mountain head and saw a bunch of construction workers with their cranes and pickaxes with them. They appeared to be tall black people with purple eyes as they appear to be endermen. They also teleport on the other side as the workers planned something secret. The witch saw them all over the site, she poured the Invisibility Potion on herself as she faded into invisibility. She first slide into the site and run into a group of endermen and stopped into some map that was showing an abandoned mineshaft with golden ores.**

 **The witch noticed the construction hats are made of gold. The witch noticed the entrance to the mineshaft as she took on a wagon before she re-appears again.**

 **As she went into the mineshaft and after a few loopy-loops, slides, and zigzags, the potion wore off as she re-appeared and bumped into some fat enderman wearing the same gold hat. As the fat enderman trying to catch the witch, he can't get out of his cart as she threw the potion of poison and he dies of choking and turns skinnier as he falls into the cart. The witch now runs into the deepest part of the mineshaft, where she found an unknown statue that looks like Herobrine and a bunch of zombies and a hulk zombie.**

 **Then throws multiple potions of harming as the zombies had no effect except one. She instead throw some potion of healing on them and the zombies started running around. The hulk zombie appears to be frightened about the healing potion, so the witch threw one as well.**

 **She knew she had spare healing potions on her cloak, then she threw the potion of weakness on the hulk zombie and started kicking the body then the groin with her furious kung-fu moves. She threw the potion of harming at the upcoming endermen workers as they hurt themselves by punching and kicking themselves.**

* * *

 **She left the mineshaft by running away from the group of zombies and endermen while she didn't noticed that one of the enderman workers are dropping a match that signals the TNT. When the witch got out of the mineshaft, it exploded the right time and the site appears to be making a LOL face.**

 **The witch then laughed at the face as everything around her had a LOL faces and laughed all hard as she walked to her home..laughing. When she stopped and layed to her bed, she said: "Now everything's..crazy."**


	3. Moon Quest

**Deep into the dark forest at night, there came a willow tree. The willow tree was huge with its leaves almost reached the ground and fireflies roaming around it. Under the willow tree was a strange, white man. The man appears to be pale with his black eyes and his hat is also white, yet looks like Robin Hood's. He wielded a diamond sword in his sheath. The white man saw the moon perfectly as it glows white as him. The moon, appears to be moving around somewhere, makes the pale man feeling that he had a quest to do: Following the moon where it goes.**

* * *

 **The Pale Man gets up under the willow tree and runs for the moon so he wouldn't lost it. When he chases the moon, his speed matches the horse that makes him faster than any horse around. The moon starts moving away faster from the Pale Man with its glows moving away from him. The Pale Man then now encountered a village with crowded villagers and hills at a distance. The Pale Man got no choice but to jump on roofs to continue chasing after the moon.**

* * *

 **When he does, some iron golems spotted the white man with their own eyes as they also started chasing him too, carrying torches with them. The Pale Man didn't notice some iron golems running after him because he was** ** _after_** **the moon. The Pale Man jumped off the roofs of each house as he runs through the hills by the range. The iron golems appears to be falling down after some parkour, they continued chasing the white man with their torches lit on fire.**

* * *

 **Next, The Pale Man runs through a zombie-infested forest which it attracts zombies and stops as iron golems pass through. When they already did, the zombies cahses the iron golems as the iron golems are chasing the Pale Man on the run. They seemed to form a line of chasing one another to another as the zombies run a little slow than iron golems.**

* * *

 **After the Pale Man runs out of the forest, the moon appears to be much away from him. The Pale Man took on a horse which it belonged to some knights in gold armor and sword. When they notice the iron golems, and zombies chasing at the white man, the knights followed the zombies as they make a line of them riding horses. The Pale Man, with his light brown horse, became faster to chase the moon right from the distance. While running, they also attract..angry villagers. So, the villagers start chasing the knights with their torch lit up as the same chasers are after the Pale Man.**

* * *

 **The Pale Man had enough of chasing the moon as he stops from a narrow cliff. He got off his horse and runs to the edge of the cliff. The mobs stayed behind him as they participated on the Pale Man standing in front of the moon. Finally, the moon gives the message:**

 _The wise, yet foolish Pale Man, running with me through the night,_

 _You have what it takes to make things right;_

 _I must say something for you, darling;_

 _That I am your wife that died;_

 _I love you even when you die for me,_

 _I'll never forget this love between us._

 _I shall see you in the afterlife, or you wish_

 _to continue with me to the real world._

 **Once the moon finished her sentence, the moon was setting down slowly as it turns into a sunrise. The mob was already kept calm, leaving the Pale Man alone in the edge of the cliff. The Pale Man waved his hand to the sun as he remembers the moon in the dark sky.  
**

* * *

 **In Modern Times, the villagers from the previous village have seen the willow tree where it lies the Pale Man's resting place. The court is taking place in the Supreme Court, where they found no evidence about the Pale Man's existence and the only question is: "Why is he chasing the moon?" The quarrel begins in the supreme court starting with the villagers from the left and from the right. Nobody has proven the Pale Man could exist or not, until some cloaked fellow appeared outside of the court covered in cloak with the exception of the white hands. Could he even exist, or was it just a myth about..The Pale Man.  
**


	4. Strange Magic

**(Note: This is short)**

 **From the very depths of the Overworld lies in the Nether World. A dark place which it was filled with lava falls, ghasts roaming around the scenery, and zombiepigmen were patrolling the area along with withered jockies and skeletons in the lava pool. Blazes made fire noises around the bridge as a light from a cave was bright as a plasma. Inside the cave was a person dressed in a white lab coat, wearing a wielding mask and wears light teal gloves. His clothes were all black so as his shoes. He appears to make a potion with his alchemy skills in making some..green and orange flavored paint. The result: none.**

 **"If only there could be a way to use a potion on my test subject to make him grow and shrink." With his enthusiasm, he found a spare potion behind the cow's butt. As he grabbed it, he poured it into the cow's mouth as it starts to swallow. Then, the alchemist brought the cow to Overworld so he can continue his experimenting potions.**

 **The cow is already on the forest, alone...with some wolves. The wolves surround the cow as they started lounging at them. After the cow being lounged, the cow turned..gigantic, blasting the wolves out of the way. The cow was surprisingly growing big as hunters were scared enough to face it. All day, all night, same day, same night.. No one would kill a cow that was struck by a potion effect, except for the last one. The wolf seemed to be eager at eating a cow. Then, the wolf runs first then lounges at the cow, making a hit on the body. But, the wolf tried to hit the cow hard..making the cow grow..and grow..and grow..until it exploded in the sky in his huge size.**

 **The hunters saw the cow's legs that they thought it was dead. Suddenly, steaks..falling from the sky?! Maybe this was a good idea. After the cow exploded, steaks are raining in the forest and hungry hunters have cooked them and ate them. I guess this was a perfect experiment for collecting food, looks like the alchemist might found out.**


	5. Clash of Clay

**The skies are black, diamond soldiers rush into the battlefield, swords are clashing, and civilians ran away into the deep forest for prevention. But now, the terrible news is taken from the radio at some hut near to the lakes filled with a few guardians and several fishes. Inside the hut was a strange person in a black skin with blue eyes as he listens to the radio, his name was Hepter. With his pals CG and Zinnie the Zombie asleep in their beds, they are unaware of the war except Hepter.**

 _ **(Radio)**_

 _ **Breaking news! A glorius war is ahead of New Dougland in Arcane City!**_

 _ **The civilians are hiding in their houses waiting for their fathers to be saved.**_

 _ **The others ran away into the rest, so we sent a few iron golems in this**_

 _ **rainy weather. We have King Konan here to stand.**_

 _ **(King on radio)**_

 _ **My fellow citizens, we have lost our armies into the war and we ran out a few men to crush the Skeleton Army.**_

 _ **Isn't there anyone to join our army to crush the skeleton raid?!**_

 _ **(Breaking News)**_

 _ **Thanks, your majesty. Now, before we leave, turn off all your ra-**_

 _ **(Radio goes static and turns off)**_

 **Hepter would like to join the army, otherwise the people might think that he might be stupid enough for the encounter. So, Hepter had an idea. He ran outside into a waterproof cave in the deep forest. When he got in there, he saw clay all around the cave floors scattered in one another. Hepter used his telekinesis skill on covering the leaves on each tree so he can start working. He made all clay blocks and brought them outside to the leaf protected area around him. Then, he formed the clay blocks into the body of an iron golem, putting weapons like diamond axes and swords with them. Hepter added shields to the clay wielding swordsmen and gives each of them diamond armor to protect themselves from damage. Now, the army is complete.**

 **Outside the castle wall were a bunch of skeleton swordsmen attacking, laddermen approaching, and several archers aiming at castle archers. Hepter, on the other hand, only wears his diamond helmet and nothing to hold on but his fists and his eyes turned red with anger. Hepter made a call from the skeletons with the sound of a war horn that attracted many skeletons. Now, Hepter's clay army attacks!**

 **The swordsmen came in first and clashed the gold swords hard that struggles the skeleton army with a few clay soldiers around. Then, the clay axemen chopped down ladders of each skeleton laddermen and chopped their heads off swiftly. And, clay archers aimed very well as their arrows hit exactly to their eyes and the skeleton army were now fallen.**

 **The next day, Hepter went back home to his pals and appeared that they were busy, so Hepter went outside instead for fresh air. Then, a clay soldier carried a message for Hepter and goes back into the forest. The letter was made for Hepter as he reads:**

 _To Hepter,_

 _Thank you for saving our imperial city. This time, we'll make walls and tunnels for the city._

 _Thanks to your soldiers, they can become a part of the imperial brigade. Don't worry,_

 _our workers can fix the clay soldiers you made. I hope you're going to make more._

 _-King Konan_

 **Hepter sighed in relief that it was good news for him.**


End file.
